The present invention relates to power plugs, and more particularly, to a power plug for preventing quality deterioration of power supplied through the power plug.
Recently, in the realm of audio equipment, much attention and concern are directed toward influence of power supply on audio quality, or timbre deterioration caused by instability of current passing through the audio equipment.
In response to the above problems, a power plug having stronger mechanical strength and stability is applied to the audio equipment, wherein joints or terminals of the power plug are preferably made for reducing electrical resistance of current flow; this desirably improves timbre, resolution and other critical properties of the audio equipment.
However, in order to enhance mechanical strength and stability, the foregoing power plug is internally provided with a plurality of metallic screws. When current from a power supply flows inside the power plug, a magnetic field produced by the current flow induces variation in internal electron energy levels of metal atoms of the metallic screws that are located nearby the current flow, whereby part of electrons in the metal atoms are ionized, and generates an electron flow inside the metallic screws. This electron flow accordingly produces a magnetic field, which interferes with stability of the current flow from the power supply, thereby leading to timbre deterioration of the audio equipment in operation of the power plug, so that satisfactory audio quality still cannot be achieved.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a power plug, in which a ground mechanism can prevent the occurrence of electron ionization in the power plug, allowing stability of current flowing through the power plug to be effectively assured.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives, the present invention proposes a power plug, comprising: a terminal base having at least one conductive terminal and a ground terminal; an electric wire having core wires connected to the conductive terminal and the ground terminal, respectively; a cover integrally connected to the terminal base by a plurality of first screws; and a ground mechanism having a conductive member for connecting the first screws to the ground terminal, allowing the first screws to be grounded. The conductive member of the ground mechanism is a copper plate, wherein a central portion of the copper plate is connected to the ground terminal, and two ends thereof can respectively extend to come into contact with the first screws.
Further, the conductive terminal and ground terminal of the terminal base can be in the form of a male or female power plug.
In another embodiment, the power plug of the invention further comprises a wire fixing mechanism installed in the cover, which wire fixing mechanism includes a press board positioned at where the electric wire passes thereby, and a clamping member underneath the press board; and two second screws respectively penetrating through the cover and screwed at two ends of the press board. The ground mechanism includes a first conductive member for connecting the first screws to the ground terminal, allowing the first screws to be grounded; a second conductive member for interconnecting the two second screws; and a third conductive member for connecting the first screws to the second conductive member, so as to ground the second screws via the second conductive member and the first screws. A central portion of the first conductive member is connected to the ground terminal, and two ends thereof can respectively extend to come into contact with the first screws. The second conductive member is a copper plate, and capable of extending to come into contact with the second screws, respectively. And, the second conductive member has a central portion thereof being exposed to one screw hole for allowing one of the first screws to be screwed therein; the third conductive member is a metallic spring installed in this screw hole, and is pressed when the first screw is screwed into the screw hole, in a manner that one end of the metallic spring abuts against the first screw, and the other end of the metallic spring adjoins the central portion of the second conductive member.
In a further embodiment, the power plug of the invention comprises: a terminal base having at least one conductive terminal and a ground terminal; an electric wire having core wires connected to the conductive terminal and the ground terminal, respectively; two covers integrally connected to the terminal base by a plurality of screws, and capable of being coupled to each other for enclosing the conductive terminal and the ground terminal therein; and a ground mechanism having a conductive member for connecting the screws to the ground terminal, allowing the screws to be grounded. The conductive member of the ground mechanism is a copper plate provided on an inner wall of one of the covers, wherein one end of the copper plate extends toward the ground terminal, and can be pressed to abut against the ground terminal when the two covers are coupled to each other, whereas the other end of the copper plate extends to screw holes, allowing the screws to be respectively screwed into the screw holes and come into contact with the copper plate.
In a further embodiment, the power plug of the invention comprises: a terminal base having at least one conductive terminal; an electric wire having core wires connected to the conductive terminal and a ground terminal, respectively; a cover integrally connected to the terminal base by a plurality of screws; a ground wire having one end thereof being connected to the ground terminal, and the other end thereof extending to outside of the power plug and connected to an external ground device; and a ground mechanism for connecting the screws to the ground terminal of the ground wire, allowing the screws to be grounded.